Don't you dare die on me!
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Naruto just arrived back from defeating Sasuke. He now lies in the hospital injured. Sakura thinks back to his last moment with her. Will Sakura have time to tell Naruto her true feelings for him before it's to late? Comments would be nice :)


Sakura Haruno sat on a bench by herself in the Leaf Village. It's been 1 month since Naruto killed Sasuke in battle. Naruto was left with death threating injuries so he's been in the hospital; he shall be released in 20 more days. Sakura brushed back her cherry pink hair as she thought of what Naruto's last words were to her:

* * *

_"Sakura?"_

_"Yes, Naruto?"_

_The blonde ninja sighed and looked down at the ground. Sakura linked twice then said, "Are you alright?"_

_Naruto slowly looked up, his blue eyes sad. "I'm leaving."_

_Sakura gasped, "Why? Where are you going?"_

_He took a step closer to Sakura as he said slowly, "I'm going to fight Sasuke." Sakura was about to speak but Naruto quickly set a finger on her lips. "Don't try to stop me, Sakura. I know what I'm doing." He smiled. "Sasuke won't listen to us, he's lost control on himself. I'm prepared."_

_"Prepared for what?"_

_Naruto sighed and said, "I'm prepared to die."_

_Sakura blinked back tears as she punched Naruto hard across his face. She punched him again until Naruto caught her wrists and pulled her into his embrace. Sakura let the tears spill, wetting her cheeks as she collapsed on the ground, pulling Naruto with her. She cried into his orange and black jacket. Naruto was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He slowly wrapped and arm around her back, the other on her head. Sakura gasped in shock to feel his soft touch. She looked up to see tears form in Naruto's blue eyes. Sakura stopped crying; she pulled up her arm and wiped the forming tears from his eyes. He blinked once and wiped her face with the back of his hand. Naruto slowly smiled._

_"Na-Naruto, please don't. Don't do this to-to me!" Sakura clenched tighter on his jacket, as if to keep him from leaving her. "Don't go." She shook at the thought of seeing Naruto, her best friend dead, bloody, lifeless._

_Before Sakura knew what was happening, she felt something soft touch her head, moving her pink strands. Then, slowly, Naruto bent down and pressed his lips on her forehead. She gasped at the touch. Naruto pulled back and looked into her green eyes. He smiled as he closed his eyes and said, "Sorry, you have such a nice forehead. I felt like kissing it."_

_Naruto gently pulled Sakura up and hugged her. For several long heartbeats Sakura felt safe in his arms. Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed in his embrace._

_"Naru-"she whispered. He was gone. Just like that. 'I believe in him.' she thought as she smiled. She thought about his rosy lips against her forehead._ 'I remember Sasuke saying something like that when we were young.'_ Sakura remembered the look in Sasuke's blue eyes as he smiled at her. _'Blue eyes? Sasuke has black eyes! That was Naruto!'

_Sakura felt heat rise on her cheeks as she blushed. "Kick his ass, Naruto." she whispered to the wind, hoping Naruto heard that,"_

* * *

Sakura wipes her eyes as a tear slowly fell. She blinked them away as she walked to the hospital. _'No more crying!'_ She thought._ 'No more…'_

* * *

Naruto's heart monitor was beeping nice and slow. He had bandages all over his body. His handsome face was covering in scratched. Blood stained the bandages covering him. In his hand was a slip of paper. Sakura bent over and looked at it. It had writing on it._ 'What could it be?'_ she thought as she read it.

_Good luck with training Naruto! I believe in you! -Sakura Haruno.

Sakura gasped. It was the notes she gave him while he was training with Kakashi! She blushed as she took a step back._ 'I can't believe he still has them.'_

Naruto was slowly breathing, his chest rising and falling. Sakura brushed her short hair back behind her ear. She closed the door and locked it. Sakura walked slowly towards Naruto, placing a hand over his. She gently rubbed his hand in circular motions.

"Naruto Uzumaki you idiot!" she whispered. She tightened her grip on his wrapped up hand. "You're not a hero! Stop acting like one!" She gritted her teeth as a tear drop fell, landing on Naruto's chest._ 'Damn it!'_ she thought as another fell.

Sakura shook as another tear fell. _'Why does this always happen to me?! Why is everyone I care about getting hurt?!'_ She wiped her wet eyes and looked at Naruto. His blonde bangs were covering his shut eyes. She hiccupped a laugh as she slowly moved his soft hair way from his eyes. She blinked slowly as she leaned in and kissed his forehead softly.

_'Don't you dare die on me, Naruto!'_ she thought as she pulled back and caressed his face with her hand.

Then without thinking, Sakura bent down and set her lips against his. Sakura heard his heart monitor speed up as she pressed harder against him. "I love you, "she whispered against his lips. Sakura was about to leave when she felt a hand grip her wrist. She opened her eyes to look into a familiar blue pair of eyes. She gasped as she saw Naruto slowly smile and chuckle at her.

"Sa-sakura-mmmph!" He was interrupted when Sakura threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back as she laughed in joy. "You're alive!"

Naruto winced as she hugged him. "Sa-Sakura, you're hurting me.."

Sakura forgot that Naruto was injured; she quickly pulled back and looked into his eyes, the very eyes she loved. She blushed as he smiled at her. "I'm actually surprised you're here, Sakura." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Why, Naruto?"

He avoided her gaze as he said, "Well, um….I thought you didn't like me. I thought you wanted me dead since I killed your crush."

Sakura winced as though Naruto slapped her across the face. "Naruto, I've changed. I hate Sasuke. He was my child hood crush." Then slowly she added, "I love someone else now."

Naruto grinned as he said, "I know you do."

Sakura gasped. _'He heard me?'_

Naruto nodded his head as though she said that out loud. "I heard what you said Sakura. I'm-mmph!"

He was interrupted as he felt a pair of soft lips crush against his. Their mouths melted into each other, trying to get closer. He slowly held her closer, making the hospital bed squeak.

"I love you too, Sakura." he whispered against kisses.


End file.
